


Coffee

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover made for <a href="../users/trillingstar/">trillingstar</a> 's <a href="../209219">Coffee, Coffee, BuzzBuzzBuzz!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee, Coffee, BuzzBuzzBuzz!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209219) by [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar). 



> created for trillingstar for the SGA Art Santa 2012 challenge

[ ](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/coffeebuzz.jpg)

A cover made for [trillingstar](../users/trillingstar/) 's [Coffee, Coffee, BuzzBuzzBuzz!](../209219)


End file.
